Song Series
by Dr.KW-Yellow-Monkeys
Summary: If our ER doctors compared their lives to a song, it would make one smashing dance CD!


"Songs"  
  
By: FeLicia Hoskinson  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any ER characters. TPTB, Leave it to be!  
Note to Readers: Fanfiction in Song. F-in-S! It's about Weaver, Of Course!  
The events are not in order.  
Order:  
1st Chapter- Jennifer Love Hewitt's "Bare Naked"  
2nd Chapter- Jimmy Buffet's "Margaritaville" (Chorus)  
  
Here We go..  
  
*~*~*~*  
Did you ever have that dream  
When you're walking naked down the street  
And everyone just stares..  
*~*~*~*  
At the front desk, everyone was talking.  
"Did you see that!," Many people said. "The kiss?"  
"That is unbelievable!"  
Meanwhile, Kerry was hiding out in the bathroom.  
"How in the Hell could she do that?," Kerry thought. "So what, Im not out-  
well now I am- it does not mean to do that."  
What Kerry did not know was she was thinking it the wrong way.  
"I'm going and demanding an explanation!," Kerry exclaimed loudly.  
She walked out of the bathroom. Many people turned their attention from  
what they were doing to look at her, stare at her.  
"What is wrong with people?," Kerry wondered. "That they have to get tied  
up in so much information that they don't treat anyone the same."  
  
*~*~*~*  
Did you ever feel so deep that you speak your mind  
You put others straight to sleep  
You wonder if anyone cares..  
*~*~*~*  
"You used me Ellis! You used me!," Was all Kerry could exclaim.  
All Ellis could think about how much Kerry had to rant and rave about  
everything, to afraid for someone to get close to her. It annoyed him, a  
lot. All he could do was slightly defend himself, and walk away.  
"Are you all right Kerry?," Carol asked.  
"Yes, I Am.," Kerry replied.  
Carol walked away. Kerry wiped her tears.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Sometimes I think I am the only one  
Whose day turned out unlike it had begun  
*~*~*~*  
Kerry closed the door behind her. It was a long day, and she was glad it  
was over.  
She headed straight for the kitchen, stood on her tip toes, and grabbed the  
vodka from the crystalline window doored cupboard. She snatched a good  
glass from another.  
Her routine was not to mix it with something, but have it straight, and  
neat. After pouring, she went and sat on the couch.  
She sighed, taking down most of the contents of the glass.  
"One bad day for Kerry Weaver.," She huffed.  
  
Kerry was at a singing bar. She was drunk, and did not care as she stood in  
front of many women. Hell, they were drunk too. But Kerry was the only one  
who could pull off a song, and not sound like a drunk.  
She smiled and sang out the chorus to Jennifer Love Hewitt's BareNaked.  
*~*~*~*  
(Chorus)  
And I feel barenaked and I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded no I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cause Im barenaked and I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away til some other day  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
You ever go downstairs to start your day  
But your car's not there  
Yeah you know the joke's on you..  
*~*~*~*  
"Joke with me all you want. But its still not working.."  
  
*~*~*~*  
You ever try your luck  
With a pick up line  
But you just sucked  
You tell yourself it wasn't you..  
*~*~*~*  
"No Offense, Ah.. Kerry, but Im taken.," Leyanna replied.  
Kerry walked away silently, out of the bar, and slapped her hand to her  
head.  
  
*~*~*~*  
And I know its hard to hold it inside  
Its days like these I run and hide  
*~*~*~*  
"It's okay to come home and cry. I know its hard to hold it inside.," Sandy  
replied, holding Kerry in her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder.  
"Thank you, for not leaving, even when it gets tough.," Kerry whispered  
into Sandy's shoulder.  
"Me, Leave? Kerry, I'd never leave you. I think about all the great times  
through times that are bumpy. Kerry, I love you, and I'll never leave.,"  
Sandy replied.  
"I love you too Sandy."  
  
Kerry looked down to the group of cheering people as she kept on singing  
the song. She then watched Sandy, who was smiling up at her on stage. Kerry  
blushed, still singing strong.  
*~*~*~*  
(Chorus)  
When I feel barenaked and I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded no I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cause I'm barenaked and I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away to some other day  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
It's all a state of mind  
But I don't mind trying to find a way  
To keep my head above the mess I make  
Or what the world creates  
Sometimes it feels so good to let it all fall  
As it will fall-and it will fall-you may fall  
And then the world comes tumbling  
Down, down, down, down, down  
*~*~*~*  
"Your strength will fall one day. Your emotions will run free one day. And  
the shit you caused, or the mess you made, will tumble on or around you.,"  
Kerry said to someone, in a drunken state.  
  
Everyone cheered Kerry on. Kerry looked down and smiled at everyone. One  
person turned to Sandy and said "She sings it like she means it. Or like  
she has been there." Sandy smiled. "She was once there.," Sandy replied.  
*~*~*~*  
(Chorus)  
Barenaked and I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded no I just can't fake it anymore  
'Cause I'm barenaked and I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away to some other day  
When I feel  
Barenaked  
When we all feel  
oh-oh-oh  
Barenaked  
Oh, Oh-oh-oh  
Barenaked  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kerry got down from the stage and met up with Sandy.  
"You did great Kerry!," Sandy said, hugging her tightly.  
"You think?"  
"I know. In fact, you could make a career.," Sandy replied.  
"If I ever did, I'm not quitting my day job!" 


End file.
